Infernus
El Infernus es un automóvil deportivo de dos puertas que ha aparecido desde Grand Theft Auto III en adelante, exceptuando ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' Características El Infernus es un coche muy rápido y de poca altura, siendo unos de los vehículos mas rápidos de la serie GTA. Grand Theft Auto III En Grand Theft Auto III tiene muy pocos detalles pero se aprecian características con formas redondeadas. Tiene muy buena velocidad. Es un excelente coche para saltos únicos, pero debido a su velocidad tiende a volcar por éstos saltos. Tiene una resistencia media en este GTA. Archivo:Infernus III.PNG|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Infernus_III_Detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Infernus_marrón.png|El Infernus marrón metálico de la misión Grand Theft Auto. BETA: Dyablo 200px|thumb|Un Dyablo, la [[Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III.]] El Dyablo fue la Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III. Entre las diferencias con la versión final se encuentran las ventanas, que iban a ser mas rectas, además de ser más detallado. También hubo una variante del vehículo. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City El Infernus de GTA: Vice City mantiene su rápida velocidad, pero el modelo es distinto. Estamos ante una versión anterior del deportivo visto en la Liberty City de 2001 (durante GTA III). Aquí posee una similitud con el Countach de Grand Theft Auto. Presenta formas más angulosas y mayores faros. Así mismo, su suspensión parece más alta que la del modelo del Grand Theft Auto III. Es un deportivo de lujo, y, por tanto, escaso. Por eso este auto es el preferido de los ladrones que en ocasiones te roban el auto. Como contrapartida a su gran velocidad, tiene una limitada resistencia a las colisiones, por lo que si se quiere disfrutar de este vehículo plenamente, ha de ser tratado con cuidado. Archivo:Infernus VC.PNG|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Infernus blanco VC.PNG|El Infernus blanco de Lance Vance en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Infernus_VC_Detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Infernusnorthpointmall.JPG|El Infernus que aparece en el North Point Mall en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Versión Beta thumb|200px|La versión Beta. En su BETA el Infernus es mas distinto como la versión final. A diferencia del original, tenia dos luces traseras cuadradas, unas persianas por detrás y era casi detallado. Por ende recibía el nombre Inferno. Ubicaciones * Suele aparecer circulando por gran parte de Vice City, a excepción de zonas pobres. * Aparece en el North Point Mall, donde cumple una gran curiosidad, debido a que este es el único coche con alarma dentro del juego. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, conserva la típica suspensión deportiva, es más alto que la versión que le sucederá. Sus formas están en el término medio entre el Infernus de 1986 y el de 2001: carece de grandes ángulos, pero tampoco tiene esa forma redondeada tan aerodinámica. Posee unos faros delanteros más pequeños que los de su antecesor y predecesor. Tiene doble tracción, lo cual le da un excelente agarre en las curvas. Puede ser modificada en TransFender aunque por defecto tiene Faros modificados, sus llantas siempre son tipo Access. Una vez desbloqueado el pizarrón de importación y exportación en Easter Basin, San Fierro se puede exportar este prestigioso y veloz vehículo por la gran suma de 76,000 dólares. Aparece en la misión Beat Down on B-Dup, siendo el auto que aparece de color dorado, donde Sweet se lleva a Big Bear a un centro de desintoxicación. Su velocidad punta esta cerca de los 230 Km/h, siendo el vehículo terrestre mas rápido del juego, inclusive mas rápido que el Hotring Racer que posee 215 Km/h Archivo:Infernus_SA.png|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Infernus_SA_Detras.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:InfernusTuningSA.jpg|Un Infernus modificado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Versión Beta Durante la fase Beta de GTA: San Andreas su frontal iba a ser mas diferente como el Jester, las llantas iban a ser el modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y era bastante detallado teniendo un parecido al V8 Ghost de Liberty City Stories. Es visto en un cartel del Otto's Autos. Sus texturas siguen siendo las mismas de la versión actual sin algunos cambios. InfernusBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Infernus_Beta.jpg|Otra Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. InfernusParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Infernus BETA en GTA:SA Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Para Liberty City Stories su modelo es similar a Grand Theft Auto III, en casi todos los aspectos. Lo único que cambia son sus llantas y su brillo es bastante parecido al modelo BETA de GTA III. Archivo:Infernus_LCS.jpg|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:Infernus_LCS_detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Ubicaciones * Se le puede encontrar circulando solo por las calles de Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. * Aparece aparcado en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto International Francis. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Para GTA: VCS es igual al modelo del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, con la excepción de que es un poco más redondeado y el motor ya es el mismo que concuerda a su anterior entrega. La diferencia estriba en que en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es tracción trasera (propulsión) y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es tracción delantera lo cual lo hace más torpe. Reaparece el Infernus blanco de Lance Vance aunque solamente en misiones. Archivo:Infernus_VCS_.jpg|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Archivo:Inferns VCS detrás.PNG|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. InfernusLanceVanceVCS.png|El Infernus Blanco de Lance Vance en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Hay misiones donde implica el coche y todos vienen con colores únicos del juego. En Degradación moral hay dos estacionados frente a un Banshee en Starfish Island con colores rojo y gris, en Rodando en coche utilizamos uno indestructible color rojo único. Y en una carrera ilegal hay uno celeste y otro negro. InfernusGrisRojoVCS.png|Dos Infernus en la misión Degradación moral InfernusNegroVCS.png|Un Infernus negro único InfernusazulVCS.png|Un Infernus celeste único Infernus_rojounico_VCS.png|Infernus rojo en la misión Rodando en coche Ubicaciones *En la Mansión de Lance Vance *Ir a Starfish Island y robar uno (casi siempre hay unos circulando por ahí). Este vehículo es solicitado en la tercera lista del depósito de incautaciones. Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes From Liberty City En Grand Theft Auto IV aparece por primera vez en el último tráiler, "Good Lord, What are you doing?", y luego en un screenshot, en donde se dice su nombre. Es fabricado por Pegassi. Es muy parecido al modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y tiene varias partes redondeadas, al igual que el Grand Theft Auto III, conserva su gran velocidad y su motor en la parte trasera, posee las salidas del caño de escape en el medio, dividida en cinco tubos, que le da un aspecto mas deportivo. Su pintura tiene la peculiaridad de siempre ser de un tono aperlado, en tonos extravagantes como naranja, morado y un rojo muy brillante y otros no tanto como azul cielo, verde y negro. Algunos tienen un alerón en la parte de atrás. Hay una versión especial en color negro que es blindada pero que solo está disponible instalando el parche específico (solo disponible en GTA Chinatown Wars). Su motor es un V12 de 6.5 litros acoplado a una caja de 6 velocidades, acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en 3 segundos, llegando hasta los 346 km/h. Infernus gta.png|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Infernus detrás GTA IV.png|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto IV. Parte trasera del Infernus.png|Parte trasera de un Infernus. Infernus_GTAIV.jpg|El Infernus de Bernie Crane en GTA IV. InfernusStevieIV.jpg|El Infernus dorado requerido por Stevie en GTA IV Dónde encontrarlo 200px|thumb|Diseño del Infernus. Se obtiene al finalizar las misiones de Bernie Crane, el llama diciéndole a Niko que su novio (un rico político de Liberty City) le regala un auto en agradecimiento por los favores que les hace Niko, (Nota: si lo recoges o no esto no afectará en la historia, si no lo recoges será muy común encontrarte con uno). También puede obtenerse en las carreras ilegales de Brucie. En ocasiones, en estas carreras habrá corredores que usen un Infernus, será tan sencillo como antes de iniciar la carrera disparar al conductor. La carrera se suspenderá, pero en ese momento hay vía libre para robarlo. Otra opción es la de no entregárselo a Stevie en los encargos de robos de coches, simplemente hay que guardarlo en el garaje del piso franco. Este auto a diferencia de los demás, es difícil conseguirlo incluso cuando se conduce uno, en Bohan en ocasiones cerca del Burger Shot (Cerca del departamento de Elizabeta) se encuentran muchos Infernus estacionados, pero sólo cuando se conduce uno. En el garaje de Stevie, el que Stevie busca vale $33.000 y después de la lista, uno normal vale $9.500. Su valor normal es de $100.000. En The Ballad of Gay Tony se hace más fácil encontrarlo por las calles, principalmente cuando se gestiona el Maisonette 9 los Miércoles y los Sábados, aunque también aparece mas seguido en Algonquin. En The Lost and Damned, es un coche muy difícil de encontrar y es considerado el mejor deportivo de los tres juegos. En TLAD se puede conseguir en una de las misiones de Stubbs, en ella pide colocar un micrófono en el auto de un político, este auto es un Infernus, cuando se termina la misión Johnny puede robar el auto. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars el Infernus sigue pareciéndose al de GTA IV, obviamente sus prestaciones técnicas son las mismas que en juegos anteriores. Se puede conseguir en las tiendas de vehículos y por las calles de la ciudad, sobre todo por Algonquin. La única diferencia es que nunca tendrá un alerón en la parte posterior y, además, tendrá el motor delante y no detrás, como en GTA IV y GTA V. En la versión para DS los faros delanteros son diferentes. Archivo:Papercraft Infernus CW.jpg|Papercraft del Infernus de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Infernus CW.png|Un Infernus (DS). Infernus_gtacw.jpg|Un Infernus (PSP). Infernus2_gtacw.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus. Grand Theft Auto V En esta entrega, tiene un modelo exactamente igual que en Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones, lo único que cambian son las llantas y el tablero del auto físicamente, mientras que la estabilidad y rendimiento, aumento considerablemente. Conserva su motor V12, pero al modificarlo en Los Santos Customs, se puede mejorar. Puede venir con una franja en el lateral, y al igual que en Grand Theft Auto IV puede ser visto con alerón y sin el. En Grand Theft Auto Online tanto en modo historia este vehículo vale $440.000. InfernusGTAV.jpg|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto V. InfernusGTAV2.jpg|Infernus visto de atrás en Grand Theft Auto V. InfernusPuertasAbierasGTAV.jpg|El Infernus con sus puertas abiertas. Archivo:InfernusInteriorGTAV.jpg|Interior del Infernus Ubicaciones Solo se puede encontrar en el modo historia circulando por Rockford Hills y Vinewood Hills cerca de la casa de Michael. Puede ser comprado en el sitio web Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. Curiosidades * El Infernus de Grand Theft Auto IV es el primer vehículo con puertas tipo tijera. * Otra curiosidad relacionada es que, aunque sean puertas tijeras (se abren hacia arriba), Niko hará el gesto de abrir una puerta normal y corriente (hacia fuera). En GTA V esto fué corregido. * Antes de que GTA: CW saliera a la venta, Amazon ofreció un pequeño regalo en caso de reservar el juego en su página: Un código para obtener un Infernus blindado al desbloquearse el vendedor de coches (4% del progreso del juego). Su valor es de $ 1.000. * En el Infernus de GTA IV y GTA V, las luces traseras de retroceso y giro parecen conformar una "Poké Ball", puede que sea un Guiño de Rockstar a Nintendo y Game Freak, los creadores de Pokémon. * En toda la Saga, solo existen 2 Infernus color dorado: El de Big Bear y el que te pide Stevie. * En Grand Theft Auto IV el Infernus al igual que el Turismo que te pide Stevie, también es color dorado y puede venir con tobera o con rejilla. Tal vez esto pueda ser un guiño a GTA: SA, debido a que allí el Infernus, y el Turismo son los coches más rápidos del juego y quisieron ponerlos del mismo color. * Este vehículo en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tiene exactamente el mismo sonido de motor que el Stinger de Grand Theft Auto III. * En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, a pesar de tener motor trasero le sale fuego por adelante. * En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, ostenta el sonido del Cheetah en Grand Theft Auto III, VC, SA y LCS. * En Liberty City(III) el Infernus parece un auto de carreras y en VC tiene un modelo muy futurista, siendo el de SA el mas parecido al del Tercer Universo. * Lance Vance posee un Infernus blanco que lo adora mucho; en la misión Light my Pyre, Lance estalla de ira ya que los sicarios destruyen su'' Infernus'' en pedazos. * Al final de las misiones de Bernie Crane el te regala un Infernus que puede ser anaranjado o amarillo y con o sin alerón, si quieres obtener el infernus del color que quieres, asegúrate de guardar los progresos y cuando recibas la llamada de Bernie para tener el auto, ve a recogerlo y si no es el Infernus con el color que querías o no tiene el alerón, sigue reiniciando la partida para que te llame de nuevo y esperes un resultado diferente, ya que en la mayoría de los casos funciona. * Tiene mucha semejanza con el Countach, vehículo de Grand Theft Auto. * En la misión Reunión de coches de gangsters, King Courtney dice Dyablo Infernus por lo cual es Diablo Stallion. Es uno de los errores que no corrigieron durante la versión final del juego. * En la versión para PC de GTA III, se puede notar que el Infernus en realidad es color negro con tonos de otro color, mientras que en las demás versiones tendrán solo los colores vivos (azul, azul oscuro, celeste, rojo, etc.) * El nombre de este vehículo hace referencia a Roger Tiegs, conocido como Infernus, un cantante metalero. * En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se ha demostrado que no se puede abrir la parte de atrás del auto. * El Infernus de GTA: LCS es muy parecido al de la portada del GTA: VCS a diferencia de los alerones. * El Infernus de GTA IV no posee maletero, ni siquiera en la parte frontal (Al tener el motor en configuración central-trasera). * En GTA III, se puede encontrar en una misión estacionado en color naranja metálico esto pasa también con el Cheetah y el Stinger. * En Grand Theft Auto V el Infernus tiene Matricula pero en Grand Theft Auto IV no. *En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned hay una misión en la que debes colocar un micrófono en el Infernus de Bryce Dawkins para descubrir su relación homosexual con Bernie Crane. *El Infernus original de 2008 llevaba unos rines llamados "Ice Kid" los cuales aparecen en GTA V y pueden comprarse en Los Santos Customs, para darle el aspecto original al Infernus de 2008. de:Infernus en:Infernus fi:Infernus fr:Infernus pl:Infernus pt:Infernus Categoría:Vehículos deportivos Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Garaje Love Media Categoría:Sunshine Autos Categoría:Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación